Ash & Raichu's Journey
by TwilightBloodBell
Summary: Ash and Raichu find a badly injured Bulbasaur, and they soon find that a powerful, malicious force has risen. They will need to uncover the dark secrets that will lead them to the depths of a terrifying world they ever knew existed. *Updated - 10/28/2011*
1. Injury  Part 1

**Ash and Raichu's Journey: Legacy Of Heroes**  
Chapter 1  
~Injury - Part 1~  
Rated: Teen  
Rated For: Language, violence, and blood.

Note: This continues from the oneshot I made called Farewell. Please read that first, and I hope you enjoy! ^^ Another Note: I want your opinions on whether I should switch between different points of view or not throughout the story. I do want to go by a different point of view each chapter so you can get into the minds of different characters, but it's up to you guys. Tell me anything you want to see in this. Want Raichu to find a mate? An old character to return? Whatever you want, tell me, and I'll try to add it in! ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I do not own Pokemon. I do not own Pokemon. Yeah. XD

* * *

~Raichu's perspective~

My eyes opened up to see a wooden ceiling. My eyes traced the knotches in the wood, the dark and light colors, and the way the ceiling lights lightly coated those boards in lighter hues. Then, I pushed my hands against the floor, and sat up.

On the couch across from me was my master. His black hair had gotten long over the years, and now it was down to his upper shoulder blades. His attire had changed quite a bit, too. He now wore black jeans with a black, long sleeved shirt, black and white sneakers, and a black and white jacket. He also ditched his old hat styles, now wearing a black and white hat with a pokeball design in reverse colors. He wears black leather gloves, and white socks. I think he admires the way the very different colors blend.

For the past four months, it's been just the two of us. We are here in the Nivoto Region because we heard it was a nice place to get away from your worries. So, I guess you'd call this a vacation. Of course, I think we deserve one. We've broke up many teams; Team Galactic, Team Plasma, and a few other weaker teams. But about six months ago, we began an operation with the Johto Region's League Members. We were tipped off about a supposed Team Rocket base being built in the Johto Region, so we went there, found it, and disposed of it. It took two months to find it, and we had one hell of a battle because of it.

Ash began to stir, and I watched as he slowly sat up. Yesterday we beat the gym leader here in Gear Town, with that tough Raichu, and now we were resting in the lobby of a Pokemon center. Granted, the Nivoto Region does not have an official Pokemon League, so all of the Gyms are technically unofficial here.

"Hey buddy." Ash's sleepy voice called, before he let out a big yawn. "How are ya?" He asked me.

"Rai, Raichu." I responded happily, saying I'm in a good mood. I then leaped from the couch I slept on last night, and onto the couch Ash sat on.

He pet my head, fingers rubbing behind my black and yellow ears, massaging the sensitive skin beneath my fur. It was relaxing, and I was happy for always having my master's attention. This makes me think about Team Plasma, and how they wanted to take all of the Pokemon away from everyone. They didn't think of how it would affect the Pokemon that were happy with their Trainers, how lonely the People and Pokemon would feel to be pried apart from each other. They also never stopped to think of the terrible consequences of releasing all the Pokemon into the wild, surely they have heard of Dark Balls, People would make them and take Pokemon entirely by force, and then things really would have been dangerous. They almost took me away from Ash...forever.

* * *

_There stood the Legendary Deep Black Pokemon, his wings spread wide, feet firmly planted on the ground. He held a strong stance, with mesmerizing red eyes leering down at us. The electricity generating from the Pokemon was incredible. I was sitting on Ash's shoulder, watching the Legendary in awe._

_Over the awesome roar of the Pokemon, I was able to hear faint footsteps padding across the floor. "Pi Ka Pi!" I yelled at Ash, who then took a more offensive stance, with his hands ready at his sides._

_The person walking forward stepped out from Zekrom's large shadow, and he cracked a grin. "Welcome Ash, so glad to see you came!" He announced, his arms spreading, his flowing green hair shifting with his movements. "So I hope you're ready for the new world!"_

_In one fluid motion, I leaped off Ash's shoulder and sent a stream of electricity straight at Zekrom, attempting to reason with the large, Legendary Pokemon. With all of my emotions fueling me, I kept the stream of lightning going as Zekrom just stood there, absorbing my electricity as though it were merely a fly touching his skin._

_"Pikachu! Pika Pika!" I called to the Legendary, but he continued to stand there, almost ignoring me. Perhaps testing me._

_I stopped my electricity, then stood on my hind legs. My hands fisted and I charged up, before letting a big Thunderbolt rip from every corner of my soul. The electricity slammed into Zekrom, who once again took it like it was nothing. My eyes grew wide as the Pokemon then used a simple Thundershock. The electric attack hit me so fast, I hadn't the time to blink before I was sailing off the top platform of the castle._

_"PIKACHU!" Ash called, before I saw him jump off the platform after me. He fell fast and grabbed me, and I could tell by the grip that he was ready to sacrifice himself to keep me alive. I then looked down, and I saw a faint glow coming forth from his pocket._

_Ash must have felt warmth coming from his pocket, because his free hand slipped in it, and pulled the Light Stone out. As we fell, we watched the stone, but nothing was happening. I looked down, and saw the floor coming up fast._

_"RESHIRAM!" Ash screamed, and the Light Stone really started to glow bright, forcing Ash's hand to shake as the power was unleashed. Bright orange and yellow flames engulfed us as we both hit something furry and soft. We looked at each other, before looking at the magnificent Reshiram's wingspread as we rode on the Pokemon's muscular back. "It's Reshiram, she came to save us!" Ash exclaimed, laughing happily as electricity danced from my cheeks._

_"Pika!" My voice rang out, as Reshiram's heafty wings flapped repeatedly, lifting us back to Zekrom and N. As we reached the top, we saw N waiting patiently for us, before he allowed a small, true smile to grace his lips._

_Reshiram landed on the platform, placing her heavy feet on the floor. She lowered her wings to the floor, and Ash jumped off of Reshiram, before the Vast White Pokemon stood up strong, determined eyes set on Zekrom's. Ash placed me beside him, and he looked up at Reshiram, who was looking at him. He then looked at me, "Are you ready, Pikachu?" He asked._

_"Pika!" I called, my small hands fisting before electricity sparked from my cheeks._

_Ash's face turned to horror as he realized what happened to me. "Pikachu, oh no, not again!"_

_I shook my head, determined to fight Reshiram, even while over-charged from Zekrom's electricity. I then looked up at Reshiram -_

* * *

"Raichu!" My mind snapped to the current place in time, where Ash was looking at me with concern lodged in his russet eyes. I smiled up at him, a small gesture meant to calm his worries. He then returned with his own small smile. "Okay buddy, I was just worried." He said, before giving me a small scratching behind the ear. "Okay buddy, let's get going. We should head to the next town."

I bounded off the couch, before heading to the door, as Ash followed close behind, slinging his black and yellow backpack over his shoulder.

* * *

As we walked through the grassy field, I felt the wet dew from the grass against my feet. The air had a slight tinge of flowers and honey slurred into its sweet scent. The sun was rising across the horizon, and the warmth of the temperature was just enough to keep the both of us nice and warm. I walked along behind my master, my long tail spread far behind me.

As we walked along, I started to catch a new scent in the air. It was somewhat like a Magnemite smelled, but at the same time it wasn't. I then stopped entirely once my eye caught a slight shift in the grass to my right. I stared at it, and I saw the grass move again. Then I noticed the contrasting, withered green that stood apart from the grass's green hue, and I rushed over to it, as Ash called for me. He then rushed to follow me, and when I parted the very tall grass, I saw a Bulbasaur.

This Bulbasaur was cringing on the ground, eyes and teeth snapped shut. His body was covered in dirt, his legs bruised, ears down. But that wasn't the worst part of the problem, not at all. The bulb had a deep gash at the base. It was bleeding profusely, and I didn't think it could clot because the bulb was lifted off his back about an inch or two. It almost looked like he'd been stabbed with a shovel, or like someone attempted to pry the bulb off his back with a crowbar. I was mortified at the sight of this, the last time something remotely this bad happened was when Team Rocket had been cutting the tails off of defenseless slowpoke.

"Raichu!" I called to Ash, as he reached my side. His eyes grew to the size of quarters, before he walked around Bulbasaur, and gently picked him up off the ground. Ash shifted him so his right side, the side that was not injured, rested against his bicep.

Ash and I then raced ahead, neither of us needing to discuss anything about this situation. We ran straight to the next town, MatchRaid Town, where the Pokemon Center was the first place we could see. Rushing through the automatic doors, we slid to a stop in front of the counter.

"Nurse Joy!" Ash called. "Please, help this Bulbasaur! My Raichu and I found him in the field, we don't know what happened!"

Nurse joy ran over from where she was talking with a small child, immediately grabbing some antiseptic and bandages. A Chansey rushed a stretcher out immediately, and Nurse Joy gently placed Bulbasaur on the stretcher, watching as the Pokemon collapsed under his own weight due to his weak state. As Chansey ran the stretcher to the emergency room, Nurse Joy turned to Ash.

"...I'm worried about this." She said. "I've been hearing hushed rumors that something bad is going to happen very soon. That something is happening right now." She said, before glancing over at the child she had been speaking to, who was now sitting at the table, watching us.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

Her sad expression only worsened. "What is your name..?" She asked.

"Ash." He replied.

"Ash...the legendary Ash who took down so many people from Team Rocket..." She inhaled sharply, obviously very shaken. "Please...do something. I've heard from...sources, that something evil has emerged. That all of our lives are now at stake. Please..." She chewed her lip a bit. "Save us."

That was the connection I made, why Ash was so anxious lately. I could feel it too, like something bad was coming. I looked to the Emergency room's doors, where Nurse Joy ran through an instant afterwards. Ash and I walked over to the doors, and stared ahead, watching the syringe sign above. We stood like that for a long time, and waited.

My ear perked up, and I looked behind us. The child Nurse Joy had been talking to when we first arrived stood there. Her lavender colored hair was in two pigtail braids, dressed in blue jeans with a white shirt and a blue jacket over it. She also had a small blue purse, which I had the feeling she carried Pokemon in.

Ash turned around, and the girl approached, white sneakers tapping across the floor. She leered up at Ash's face. "You jerk. You think you'll be leaving with that Bulbasaur? Hell no."

Ash and I just stared at her. I knew he was just as confused as I. "Why are you-"

"Don't even play dumb. I know what you're a part of, and I'm not falling for your mind games." She then reached into the purse, and pulled out an Ultra Ball, backing up ten paces. "I'll take every one of you down!"

She tossed the ball into the air, and from it's depths emerged an Aggron. I felt sweat wet my face as I stared up at this Pokemon. Not only was he impervious to my electricity, but I could tell he was very loved, which only makes a Pokemon stronger. Something told me this girl wasn't a bad person, yet when I saw the anger in her plum colored eyes, I just couldn't believe that feeling. I gritted my teeth as I stared the aggressive Pokemon down, and awaited the commands of my master.

* * *

Cliff hanger! Terrible, I know. Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy this story. I'll update frequently and I would love any comments. Tell me what you want to see happen, any Pokemon or older characters you'd like to see appear, any Pokemon you want to be a central character, and any love interests as well. I want Raichu to have a love interest, so if you want to see any particular kind of Pokemon to be with him, tell me. Anything you want to see, suggest it. Thank you all. ^^

**Update! 10/28/2011:** I am working on fixing up this story a lot, and then I will proceed with the next chapter. I gave Reshiram and Zekrom different genders, and the other Legendaries will probably have Genders too. (except for Victini, Kyurem, and a few others. You can also expect to see Ash's other Pokemon soon too! I hope you guys enjoy this story, cause I have big plans for it!

**Side-note 10/28/2011:** During the flashback in this chapter, Pikachu attempted to talk to Zekrom with his electricity, much like he did in the Second Movie, when he tried to reason with Zapdos. I will be expanding a little more on this idea later on.


	2. Injury Part 2

Ash and Raichu's Journey  
Chapter 1  
~Injury - Part 2~

* * *

I leered down the beast before me. He leered back, teeth clamped tight and sky blue eyes boring into mine.

"Metallic Sound!" The child commanded.

My ears twitched as the horrid screech reached them. My eyes snapped shut as the unbearable sound disoriented me.

"Iron Head!"

My eyes opened, only to see the world twist around. Then I felt the pain burning through my body. I landed, when Ash's voice filled my head.

"Raichu! Please, use Iron Tail!"

I got up, then rushed toward Aggron. My tail, encased in iron, rammed into Aggron's hip. Just before I was about to start ramming away with my iron tail some more, the doors to the emergency room opened.

"What is going on out here?" Nurse Joy asked. I ran back to Ash, and the girl walked toward Nurse Joy.

"Nurse Joy! This guy is bad news!" The child snapped.

Nurse Joy gave her a sceptical look. "No, he's a widely reknown pokemon trainer, Kathy." She said.

"I don't believe that!" Kathy yelled. "I don't believe anyone!"

Kathy then bolted for the door as Nurse Joy called out to her. Nurse Joy then looked down, sighing.

"Umm..." Ash begun. "What is with her?"

Nurse Joy looked up at Ash. "Come with me, Ash. I think we should talk about this."

Ash and I followed Nurse Joy into the emergency room, where Bulbasaur was recovering. We stood there, and listened to her, looking at Bulbasaur from time to time.

"The force that I was talking about..." She began. "They are known as Organization Diverge. I'm not sure what it is that they are trying to accomplish, but I know it's bad. There have been pokemon disappearing and being injured by them. But also..." She inhaled deeply. "They have been killing pokemon."

"What?" Ash yelled.

"That's what happened to Kathy." Nurse Joy said.

The room went dead silent, aside from Bulbasaur's heart monitor. I looked up at Ash's face, and saw tears coming to his eyes through my blurry vision.

Nurse Joy continued. "She had a Sandslash. It was her first pokemon, she'd had him since she was four years old. Someone named Timmy came from Organization Diverge, and killed her Sandslash right in front of her. She was trapped by his Venusaur, and she could do nothing but watch. That happened only two days ago." She turned away from Bulbasaur and looked to Ash. "So you can understand her behavior. She's angry at them, and because you tried to help a Bulbasaur, she was reminded of the Venusaur that trapped her."

A few tears slid down Ash's cheek.

"Ash! You have to do something about them!" Nurse Joy yelled, grabbing and shaking Ash's shoulders. "Please! Before more pokemon die! Before something worse happens!"

Ash inhaled sharply. "I will." His pained voice announced.

"Bulba..." Came Bulbasaur's voice as he woke. Bulbasaur then looked to Ash with a small smile.

"Ash." Nurse Joy said, before reaching down to Bulbasaur. "Take Bulbasaur and go. I heard a rumor that the trail in the north west corner of the town was where they were last seen."

Ash nodded, not wanting to speak. He pulled out a great ball, and tapped Bulbasaur's head with it, the light emerging and absorbing Bulbasaur. He and I then left the Pokemon Center in silence.

We walked in silence, side by side. As we walked up the trail, I watched Tailows and Pidgeys soar across the skies above. Ash had that old determined look defining his facial features as he usually would in the past. We saw what looked to be the edge of a cliff ahead, and we ran up to it. We stopped a couple feet before the edge, and stared down.

"Woah..." Ashe breathed.

Below, there was a huge span of grass, and butterfree fluttered over it. They played together, with a luminescent, blue lighting flowing about the area far below.

I squinted my eyes, as I saw something move within the shadows. I then caught the slightly tanned skin, and I immediatly knew someone was there. This person then rushed away, heading down a road. I had a bad feeling about this...

"Raichu Rai!" I tugged on Ash's pants, and before he could react, I took off down the narrow path that curled all the way to the area the Butterfree fluttered in. Ash followed me, and when we reached the grass below, the Butterfree all looked to us in confusion.

"What is it, Raichu?" Ash asked, as I looked up the path. I squinted my eyes as I saw mutliple forms heading toward us.

I then caught the glint of the sun off of metal.

I sped forward, my body encasing in the light of a Volt Tackle. I saw the metal object being raised, just before I rammed my body straight into the group of men. The three of them fell to the ground, and then I stomped my foot on the chest of the middle guy, who I landed on.

Ash rushed over, and as soon as he saw the gun, he grabbed it and leered down at the guy I had pinned. "What are you guys going to do next?" Ash asked.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about." The man replied.

My cheeks sparked.

"Al...alright! Up the road...in the next town...they are going to take them all."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"Heh, go and find out for yourself...if you really want to know so bad."

Ash and I looked at each other, and I let off a Thunderbolt to knock the three men cold. We then raced ahead, hoping we could figure out what was happening in the next town, before anymore Pokemon are harmed...or worse.

* * *

A rather weak chapter, but I plan to make the next one a whole lot better, and more exciting. I've just been setting up the stage with these past chapters. So, I hope you guys enjoy! And tell me what you want to see in this story! ^.^


End file.
